disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kaitluckyclover/2nd fanfic: More Than Just Friends
Hey everybody! Here is my 2nd fanfic, "More Than Just Friends." I will try my best to update soon :) Please enjoy :D A whoosh blew into the Bobby Wasabi dojo, as Kim walked in. Jack's eyes were trained on her stunning appearance; her blonde hair braided to the side, her brown eyes sparkling, the way her grey cardigan cinched with her red jeans matched perfectly. Her brown eyes seemed as if they were full of joy, but really, they were sad, depressed and devastated. "Hey Kim," Jack said. "Hey," she replied quietly, looking at her fingers when she talked. "What's wrong? You seem down," he observed. "My grandma just died yesterday of a sudden heart attack," she cracked, trying to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry," he said with empathy. He hated to see the Kim who was always so happy and spirited, have such sorrow in her eyes. Kim was very close to her grandmother; she visited her at her old age home every week, and played bingo and Crazy 8's with her. Her grandma was 87, and had Alzheimer's, a common disease that caused elders to lose memory. But Kim didn't care; she knew in her heart that her grandmother was still there, the one who was loving, caring, and down-to-earth. They went on picnics down at the pier when it was warm out, watched the birds at the park, made a scrapbook out of all their special memories, and stood on her grandma's balcony, as they watched the sun set. Those memories would be with Kim forever, but knowing that she will never be able to spend them again, hurt Kim more than anything. Jack wanted to comfort her somehow, but couldn't quite wrap his head around it, as he had never had such a tragedy before. He watched tears stream down her face, and her eyes become red. Suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt. She was his best friend, and he just sat there next to her, watching her cry her heart out, not saying a word. "I'm sorry, Kim," he repeated, breaking the awkward silence. "It's okay," she responded. "It's not your fault." "She will always be with you in your heart," he reassured. "Thanks," she smiled. "That helps alot." "Hey I've got an idea. I know I'm not your grandmother, but how 'bout we do some stuff you and your grandma did together, to bring back good memories," he suggested. "Okay, thanks," she said with a sweet smile. She thought it was so sweet for him to do this for her. At the park.... The park was one of Kim's grandmother's favorite places to go; she loved watching the young children swing on the monkey bars, play in the sand pit, slide down the slides. She loved watching the teenagers play football and soccer on the field. She loved the sweet aromas of the outdoor; soil, fresh grown flowers, and tree bark. She loved to hear the birds chirp, and count all the robins-they were her favorite. She got teary-eyed, just thinking about all the good times they had spent."It's such a nice day," Jack remarked. "Yeah," she agreed. Just sitting there with him made her feel like she was on Cloud 9; the way he seemed so genuine, and cared about her feelings. He made her feel special, like she was the only person on the planet."I'm glad you're here with me, Jack," she told him. "Thank you for caring." "I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied. Jack was so glad to finally have some alone time with her, especially in her time of need. He felt terrible that someone she deeply cared about passed away; he would have reacted the same way. But, he was glad to take advantage of this oppurtunity to spend quality time with the blonde. The way he made her feel, was so surreal. She felt warm and fuzzy on the inside when she was with him. Her palms would get sweaty, and had the urge to fix her hair, every time he came around. Them lying next to each other on the soft green grass, Kim couldn't have asked for a better friend. He was so close to her; she could feel the warmth of his body, and the lingering smell of laundry detergent coming from his clothes. They looked above at the sky, and watched the fluffy white clouds go by. They laid there in silence, just enjoying the lovely view. It felt like life couldn't get any sweeter than this. The rest of the day went as planned. Jack and Kim took pictures of their picnic at the pier, playing card games and their visit to the park, and created a scrapbook out of the photos. At last, it was the end of the day-Kim's favorite thing to do; watch the sun go down, and disappear into the evening. In bed, when she couldn't go to sleep at night, she would creep out on top of the roof to get a peek at the stars and the moon; it made her feel at ease and calmed her down. She loved the sunset and sunrise, too, she got up early just to watch it rise. The pretty colors of red, orange and yellow would splurge at the horizon, as the sun came up or down. The two of them went over to Kim's grandmother's old age home, to get a last look at her suite before they would have another elder move in. Boxes scattered everywhere, holding her grandmother's greatest treasures. Her faint scent hung in the room-she always smelt of roses and hand soap. She would miss that smell; she would miss getting up at dawn to prepare egg salad sandwiches for their early morning picnics; she would miss going to the craft store to buy glue and markers for their scrapbook; she would miss watching the sunset with her beloved grandmother. Jack and Kim walked to her grandmother's balcony, and stood there, admiring the trees sway below, and the sun set; touches of pink and purple encircled the orange and yellow sun, and red burned across the horizon. Seeing the sun made her heart swell; she will miss her grandmother, but she knew she is in a good place now. This day with Jack made her realize that he deeply cared for her, and he never took her for granted. She had been deceived before by her looks, but Jack was a true and real guy, and made her like him even more. Right there and then, she intertwined her fingers into his, and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips gently brushed his; he gently kissed her back. This moment they would remember forever-the day these two friends, well became, more than just friends. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think by messaging me on my wall or commenting below. I have my third up, so please check it out! I love all my supporters, it means the world to me! <3 Live, love, laugh, ~Kait ;) Category:Blog posts